


Signals

by melonbutterfly



Series: That First Year [5]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Classical Music, Crush, M/M, Pre-Slash, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is quite possibly the moment Charles tumbles over the border from "crushing" to "in love", but he doesn't realize it at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signals

"Uhm, I don't much listen to most contemporary music, I'm afraid," Charles answers Erik's question, blushing slightly.

"Charles is a total old man, he only listens to classical music," Moira breaks in. She hasn't realized yet that this is not Charles' normal kind of almost incidental flirting, that's why she keeps trying to get between them. She's interested in Erik, intrigued by his calm manner, and of course he's totally hot. There's a certain aura of mystery to him, and she's not the only one who finds it attractive; Charles can hardly blame her.

"Classical music has its appeal," Erik states, which surprises both Charles and Moira; not many people of their age would admit to listening to classical music.

It makes Charles beam at him, and the corners of Erik's mouth tilt up in answer; Charles immediately forgives Moira for embarrassing him in front of his crush. She hadn't meant to do it anyway. "I am especially fond of Mozart's Requiem Mass right now," he informs Erik happily.

"Tragic," is Erik's opinion.

"I like the emotion in it," Charles tries to explain. "It's both wild and sedate." Both unrestrained and soothing, too much and too little all at once, making it exactly right. Charles can't really explain what it is that draws him to classical music, only that he likes it considerably better than most of what's been made in the past hundred years or so. Much to his sister's chagrin, really; she'd prefer if Charles were somewhat less dorky or geeky or nerdy or whatever label she's applying to him this week.

"Oh god, stop, Charles," Moira moans exaggeratedly, laughter brightening her eyes. She turns to Erik, cheeky grin on her lips. "Don't let him get started, or he'll wax lyrical for hours," she advises. "You'll have a hard time getting him to shut up if he gets started."

_I would like that,_ Charles hears Erik's voice in his head. He blinks, completely blind-sided; never has anyone spoken to him so clearly and so focused. Nobody has ever aimed their thoughts at Charles like that, with such precision, such _purpose/ _. It's so novel Charles wonders if he isn't hallucinating, but Erik is looking at him with intent; it clearly was a conscious move on his part. Charles can't help but stare, and Erik keeps their eyes locked even as he says something to Moira – Charles couldn't tell what if his life depended on it.__

No one has ever invited Charles to speak to them telepathically this casually.


End file.
